1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal converting apparatus established at an electronic device such as a cellular phone or a personal communication service(PCS) phone, for performing functions of a speaker or a vibrator, etc., and more particularly, to a coupling assembly of a signal converting apparatus having an improved coupling structure for the assembling between the signal converting apparatus and a coupling member of an electronic device such as a cellular phone or a PCS phone, thereby shortening the assemblying time of the signal converting apparatus and effectively using an establishing space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cellular phone, a PCS phone, or a pager is provided with a speaker, a buzzer, or a vibrator, and so on, to inform the arrival of incoming signals transmitted from a sender via a base station. There is currently a trend in most of electronic devices including these communication apparatus to decrease the volumes of these devices and parts installed inside these devices.
Keeping pace with such a trend, as an alternative for minimizing various communication apparatus in their sizes, there appears a signal converting apparatus with various functions such as the vibrator function, the receiver function, and the speaker function. FIG. 1 shows one example of such a signal converting apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional signal converting apparatus includes a cylindrical frame 101 to which a grill and a vibrating plate are coupled at an upper portion and a lower portion thereof. A yoke is installed in the frame 101 by one or more springs. A magnet and a plate are stacked in the named order on the upper side and/or the lower side of the yoke. On the inner surfaces of the vibrating plate and the grill, a coil wound in a cylindrical shape and corresponding to the magnet is attached. The coil is connected to a terminal 102 integrally molded with the frame.
The above constituted signal converting apparatus are installed within a coupling member of electronic products such as a cellular phone or a PCS phone, and so on, for their use. The conventional signal converting apparatus, however, is not provided with an additional coupling unit to couple it to the coupling member of the electronic products. To this end, the terminal 102 is fixedly coupled to the coupling member or the integrated circuit board of the electronic products.
Such a coupling structure of the signal converting apparatus is very unstable and also needs an additional fixing means for the firm coupling of the signal converting apparatus. As a result, the assemblying time of the signal converting apparatus becomes long and a space occupied by the signal converting apparatus in the coupling member becomes wide, too. Thus, the above described drawbacks act as a difficulty in miniaturizing electronic products in their sizes.